Ein Mann, ein Schiff und zwei Probleme
by Pauri
Summary: Hrrhrr die ultimative Fortsetzung zu Treibgut der besonderen Art - Jack auf neuen Reisen, mit alten Bekannten, neuen Feinden und einem sagenumwobenden Piratenschiff... R


Ein Mann, ein Schiff und zwei Probleme  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Summary: Jack auf neuen Reisen, natürlich nicht ohne eine gewisse Person, die schon wieder Probleme am Hals hat. Davon profitiert Cpt Sparrow natürlich nicht unbedingt, denn ein skrupelloser Schuldeneintreiber ist ihnen auf den Fersen… lang erwartete (?) Fortsetzung zu `Treibgut der besonderen Art´  
  
Disclaimer: Natürlich gehört mal wieder nichts mir, was ich aus dem Film PotC genommen hab. Allein Julia, Elonie, Wilkinson und einige Nebencharaktere sind meiner Phantasie entsprungen  
  
Autor: Pauri  
  
Feedback: noemi@vorsicht-bissig.de   
  
Zeitl. Einordnung: spielt 4 Monate nach Treibgut der besonderen Art  
  
Soundtrack: Still Standing – The Rasmus  
  
Anmerkungen: Bei Risiken und Nebenwirkungen fressen sie die Packungsbeilage und schlagen sie ihren Arzt oder Apotheker/ Wer Rechtschreibfehler findet darf sie behalten  
  
Des Weiteren versuche ich so gut wie möglich mich nicht allzu sehr an TdbA zu orientieren, damit auch „Newbies" wissen worum es geht. Sollte ich jedoch keine andere Möglichkeit sehen, kennzeichne ich entsprechendes mit [*] und nenne zum Ende des Kapitels die Stellen in TdbA, für die die es interessiert  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
1. Wiedersehen macht Freude - Part 1  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Was Jack letztendlich in diesen für seine Verhältnisse schmierigen Pub getrieben hatte, vermochte er ihm Nachhinein nicht mehr zu sagen. Um sie jedoch auch wieder zu verlassen, war er allerdings zu bequem und seine Flasche noch eindeutig zu gefüllt, als das er auch nur im Entferntesten daran dachte zu gehen. Der Grund für seine Anwesenheit in Port Royal war ein heißen Tipp, hier unter Umständen eine Person antreffen zu können, nach der er seit etwa vier Monaten unablässig auf der Suche war. Fände er sie nicht hier, würde er wahrscheinlich die Suche aufgeben, da er seit längerem keine Weiteren Informationen über ihren Aufenthaltsort bekommen hatte. Des Weiteren hielten sich hier alte Freunde von ihm auf, zu denen er bei Gelegenheit noch einen kleinen Abstecher machen wollte, auch wenn es möglich war, dass er unwillkommen war.  
  
Genüsslich nahm er einen Schluck Rum, der fast so bitter schmeckte wie es in dieser Kneipe vor stickigen Rauchschwaden nur so wimmelte. Er stellte die Flasche auf den runden Holztisch neben sein Bein, welches er entspannt auf ihn abgelegt hatte, wieder ab und beobachtete die finster dreinschauenden Gesellen an der Theke, die gedämpft miteinander tuschelten und ihm hin und wieder einen flüchtigen Blick zuwarfen. Jack grinste hinterhältig zu ihnen hinüber, was sie recht nervös zu machen schien. Sich daraus einen Spaß machend jene Kerle zu beobachten, wie sie nicht auf sein Verhalten zu reagieren wussten, dachte er, er könne es noch eine Zeit lang hier aushalten.  
  
Dann ging plötzlich langsam knarrend die Kneipentür auf und eine kleine Person mit großem Schlapphut trat ein. Als Jack sie bemerkte lehnte er sich schnell zurück, damit sein Gesicht nicht durch den faden Kerzenschein erkannt werden konnte. Jene Person hatte eine rech zierliche Figur, jedoch versteckt unter weiten Knabenklamotten. Sie trug kniehohe schwarze Stiefel, eine dunkelbraune Hose und ein recht enges Hemd mit weiten Ärmeln. Das Einzige an ihr, was Jack für sehr feminin hielt. Anscheinend hatte er einen Glückstreffer gelandet, da jene Person in etwa die gleichen Körperproportionen hatte wie jene, nach der er auf der Suche war.  
  
Während der schmächtige Unbekannte sich an die Bar setzte und sich anscheinend etwas beim Wirt bestellte, stand Jack langsam auf, schnappte sich seine Flasche und leerte den letzten Rast. Anschließend ging er um den Tisch herum und gesellte sich entspannt zu ihm. Seine Nachbarn rückten nervös ein Stück zur Seite, jedoch sprach keiner ein Wort. Der Unbekannte drehte sein Gesicht ein Stück von ihm weg.  
  
Der Captain der Black Pearl stellte die leere Flasche auf den Tisch und wartete auf die Bedienung des Wirtes.  
  
„Schrecklicher Rum ist das hier", beschwerte er sich grinsend an den Unbekannten gewandt und näherte sich seinem Kopf, um ihm ins Ohr flüstern zu können. „Ich würde ihn Euch nicht empfehlen, Mylady."  
  
Der Angesprochene sprang erschrocken auf und entfernte sich einige Schritte von Jack. Leider konnte jener sein Gesicht dank des übergroßen Hutes nicht erkennen. Nun war der Captain sich sicher den Richtigen gefunden zu haben und zeigte dies mit einem siegreichen Grinsen. Gemächlich stand er auf und ging auf seinen Gegenüber zu. Jener wich in gleichen Schritten zurück.  
  
„Hast du wirklich gedacht du könntest dich ewig vor mir verstecken?", fragte Jack mit einem unterdrückten Lachen. Er musste sich sehr zurückhalten, nicht gleich loszuprusten, wie erschrocken der Unbekannte wegen seiner Anwesenheit war. Er antwortete nicht. Bald an die Wand gedrängt hatte Jacks Gegenüber keine Chance mehr zu entfliehen. Unter den neugierigen Blicken der anderen Anwesenden kam der Captain der Person immer näher, bis er ihr gegenüberstand. Langsam griff er nach dem Schlapphut, zog ihn ihr langsam vom Kopf und beförderte ihn zu Boden. Ein Schwall schulterlanger blonder Haare kam ihm entgegen, dann endlich erkannte er ihr Gesicht. Es war eine Frau, eine recht hübsche noch dazu.  
  
„Julia", seufzte Jack fies grinsend, sodass seine Goldzähne zum Vorschein kamen. Jene Frau blickte zögerlich auf und sah Jack ins Gesicht. Sie versuchte vergebens ihre deutliche Abneigung gegen sein Dasein mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln zu verbergen.  
  
„Ehm… hallo Jack", brachte sie stockend hervor. „Wie, ehm… schön dich zu sehen! Was verschafft mir die Ehre?"  
  
Jack legte den Kopf schief, verschonte sie jedoch nicht mit dem Abwenden seines eindringlichen Blickes. Seinem Grinsen kam nun noch die nach oben gewölbten Augenbrauen hinzu, die Julia nichts Gutes ahnen ließen. Die gespannten und neugierigen Blicke der restlichen Männern lasteten immer noch auf den Zweien, was jene allerdings vollkommen ignorierten. Die stickige Luft ließen alle, besonders Julia, nicht gut atmen, langsam wurde ihr ziemlich warm in ihrer Haut.  
  
„Vielleicht erinnerst du dich noch daran, dass du nicht ganz unerhebliche Schulden in Form von Weinflaschen und Rumfässern [*] bei mir hast", erklärte der Captain. „Allerdings scheinen wir beide das bei unserem letzten Treffen völlig außer Acht gelassen zu haben, weswegen ich jetzt hier bin."  
  
Julia fühlte sich peinlich ertappt bei seinen Worten. Wild mit den Händen gestikulierend versuchte sie sich Zeit zu verschaffen, um ihre chaotischen Gedanken in Worte zu fassen. Jack ließ ihr die Zeit die sie brauchte, half ihr jedoch nicht besonders mit seinen auf ihr schwer lastenden Blicken. Wieder versuchte sie sich ihrer Schuld nicht bewusst zu wirken, indem sie ein sündenloses Lächeln aufsetzte.  
  
„Also Jack", fing sie mit zitternder Stimme an, „hast du dir wirklich nur deswegen die Mühe gemacht hier nach Port Royal zu kommen?" Flehend blickte sie zu Jack auf, der nur kühl nickte. „Tja, also… ich bin untröstlich", begann sie wieder zu sprechen und faltete die Hände, „aber leider habe ich im Moment nichts, was ich dir als Begleich geben könnte. Deswegen…" Sie tauchte unter Jacks Arm herunter und ging rasch in Richtung Tür, „… sollte ich jetzt besser gehen."  
  
Flink öffnete die Frau die Tür und trat schnell hinaus, doch Jack folgte ihr bereits und hatte sie draußen schon wieder gefasst. Fest ihr Handgelenk gepackt und ihren Körper an den Seinen drückend hatte sie kaum noch eine Chance erneut die Flucht anstreben zu können.  
  
„Wir finden sicher schon eine Möglichkeit, Liebes", knurrte Jack unheilvoll.  
  
„Aber was hast du denn vor?"  
  
„Bei dir zuhause werden wir sicher schon etwas finden, was zu gebrauchen ist. Und wenn nicht, werde ich dich einfach wieder mit aufs Schiff nehmen, klar soweit?!"  
  
„WAS?!", schrie Julia schockiert und zerrte an ihrem Handgelenk. „Jack, das kannst du nicht machen!"  
  
„Nicht? Was hindert mich?"  
  
„Dass ich da nicht mitmache!", stellte Julia klar. Jack kicherte daraufhin verächtlich. Diese Begründung fand er absurd und lächerlich. Er war ein berüchtigter Pirat, sollte ihn der Unwillen eines dummen Weibes etwa davon abhalten, nicht mit ihr anzustellen was er wollte?   
  
„Aye, Liebes", scherzte Jack mit einer Spur Ironie in der Stimme. „Das wird mich sicher aufhalten."  
  
„Jack, ich kann nicht mitkommen, versteh das doch einfach!"  
  
„Einen Grund, Mylady, nennt mir einen."  
  
Einen Moment lang nicht aufgepasst hatte Julia sich doch losreißen können und stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück, im Begriff davonzulaufen war sie allerdings nicht. Stattdessen richtete sie sich auf und grinste nun ihm unheilvoll entgegen. Jack hatte beinahe den Eindruck, als ob ihre plötzliche Gemütsschwankung damit zu tun hätte, dass sie wohlmöglich einen Plan hatte.  
  
„Na fein", willigte sie ein. „Du hast es nicht anders gewollt. Folge mir, ich zeige dir meinen Grund."  
  
Misstrauisch blickte Jack sie an. Er kannte ihre Tricks. Schon des Öfteren hatte sie ihn mies im Stich gelassen und an der Nase herumgeführt. In der Hinsicht war er von sich selbst der Meinung, Julia gut kennen zu können.  
  
„Na los", forderte die Frau, „ich leg dich nicht schon wieder rein, keine Sorge. Und nun komm mit."  
  
Letztlich war es die Neugier und ein geringes Maß an Vertrauen ihr Gegenüber, was Jack doch dazu bewegte ihr zu folgen. Er war bewaffnet, auch wenn man ihm das auf den ersten Blick nicht ansah. Außerdem war er stark und ausgesprochen gewitzt, ihm würde so schnell nichts passieren. So liefen sie nebenher in Richtung Marktplatz, durch verschlungene belebte Straßen, bis sie vor einem Jack nicht unbekanntem Gebäude standen…  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
So, hier endet das 1. Kapitel. Wie immer: Anfangs bin ich immer noch euphorisch bei der Arbeit an neuen Kapiteln. Ich hoffe nicht, dass ich die Begeisterung so schnell verliere, was ein Stück weit auch an euch liegt. Schreibt mir doch einfach eine kleine Review mit Kritik, Lob, eurer Meinung oder sonstigem trallala, ich würd mich wahnsinnig freuen!  
  
LG, Pauri  
  
[*] In Treibgut der besonderen Art – Kapitel 4 – schmeißt Julia aus Rache Jack gegenüber einen Teil seines Rum- und Weinvorrates über Bord, was jenem natürlich nicht unbemerkt bleibt. Näheres dazu könnt ihr im besagten Kapitel finden. 


End file.
